Uprising-On the Nothern Road
by Raven-of-the-Dog
Summary: UA. England. The Regalis Army invades a small town in the country side. The former pirate Arthur Kirkland manages to run away with his siblings. But another mysterious group bursts into the village and another riot starts. In the middle of the riot he is caught by the rebels. With no choice but to obey them Arthur has to join the rebels if he wants to stay alive...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I Havn't created HETALIA AXIS POWER. **

_A few words before the chapter : C.B, not only you've helped with my previous projects but you've reached to convince me that I had to do that, so yeah, I am posting that fic. Enjoy it. _

**Uprising**

Prologue

_The Kingdom of Hetalia is a huge kingdom built by wars and alliances. Composed by a system of different provinces, it gathers under he same banner people from all origins. But the people follow the order of one man. The King. People share one common language : The Hetalian Language. The whole population is regulated by th powerful Regalis Army. The best, the most powerful army, th army at the top of the Normal Army which has became the Second Army. The Regalis Army. The Army which is above laws._

First Chapter : the attack.

(Go on Arthur, Alfed and Matthew don't let your village die !)

_In a small and quiet town, within the Province of England._

Matthew Williams was lookiing at his own reflexion in his mirror. His life was about to change today. He was going to marry the one He loved, his _belle, _whom he had been shyly courting for two years. Today Katyusha Arlovskaya would say « yes » and take his name !

Matthew didn't saw the look of his older brother. Arthur Kirkland was happy and proud. His little brother could finally get married. It was a surprise for everyone that it was the shy and quiet Matthew who was the first to marry. He was eighteen, He was allowed to.

Matthew was living his very last moments inside the house of the Englishman. Tonight he would be at his own home as a married man with his sweet wife. He wouldn't live far away from Arthur's house, barely a few houses away but he would live in his own home. Matthew was about to go though important steps in life. Living at another place, founding a family...

He would miss to Arthur, though the Englishman had been given a few month to make it clear in his mind.. He hoped the ceremony would be perfect, though that someone was missing but... that person had certainly died by now.

Someone screamed.

« OÏ ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DUDES ? »

Alfred. _Bloody git_.

Why, on all the people living on the Mother earth, did Matthew asked Alfred to be his best man. Alfred was his identical twin but even in family there were limits !

Alfred F Jones bursted into the room. He was a lot more annoying and excited than his usual self. At least, from the point of view of the Englishman, that idiot was nice dressed for the ceremony...except for a detail.

On his belt, that idiot put a sword. .

« Alfred, we are attenting to the wedding of your brother we are not fighting ! »

« But I want to be the Hero ! »

Then, even after many years following his birth, "Alfred wasn't finished. Did anyone walk upon him after he was born ?" The Englishman thought.

« Hem... »Matthew quietly cut « Shall we go ? »

The three of them left the house. Alfred and Matthew went ahead. Arthur went to Katyusha's place. He wanted to acompagny the young woman like her father should had done it.

But truth to be told Katyusha didn't have any relative still alive. She was an ilegitimate daughter and was surviving on her very little ressources. She was a hardworker but very poor, she barely could fulfil at her own needs. But never Arthur saw her complaining about her hard life. It was why Arthur proposed himself to lead Katyusha. He even offered her a dress.

Athur walked into her house and was waiting for her. She left her room and came near Arthur. At the sight of the Englishman her eyes lighten. Arthur thought she was thinking all of that was only a dream and she could never experience the happiness. It was beautiful. Too beautiful.

Katyusha welcomed him by kissing his both , a bit red, answered by a smile. He stepped back to admire her. Katyusha was a lot older than Matthew. She was 12 years older but she was still beautiful. No mattered that she lived without any family except for a few letter exchanged with a mysterious brother that Arthur never had seen. For the moment, only mattered the fact that Katyusha was beautiful in her blue simple dress. She put flowers on her head.

She was shining. Arthur thought that Katyusha's sweetness matched perfectly Matthew's. It wasn't a problem for him to be only one year older than the fiancée of his brother.

Arthur took a piece of veil out of his bag. Katyusha's eyes went big, glaring at the object. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. The blue veil was magnific. Her dreams became terrific.

Arthur stroke her cheek with his hand.

« Come on, it's bad for you to cry right now. »

Unable to thank him properly Katyusha nodded and hold back her tears. Arthur took her hand and led her to where everyone was waiting for her.

The mayor of the small town was at the center of the crowd, a book in his hand. Beside him we installed a very thick book and a inkwell,

The people who were attenting to the wedding (in other word almost all the population of the small village) had been regrouped in two groups in order to make enough room for an alley. At the end of the human alley Matthew was waiting for her. His husband in becoming. People sent her rassuring smiles. The weather was very good and the whole village was blessing their union. Slowly, gracefully, Katyusha and Arthur walked across the crowd.

And... She heard screams. Horses. Human screams. Screams. Orders. Screams. Metalic sounds. Battle sounds.

And came the vision.

Around twenty Soldiers were figthing a few strangers. The Soldiers wore the uniform of the Regalis Army. Why were those powerful soldiers here ? They were fighting five people drapped with capes.

And who were those strangers ? All of them wore marron thick caps. They were five and built differently. The riot seemed very tight. Arthur threw himself in front of her almost sister-in-law to protect her. He cursed himself for having let his weapons at home. Matthew and Alfred joind them, for once, Alfred was serious and he was holding strongly his sword.

« We come back at our home ! » Screamed Arthur to his family.

Katyusha couldn't believe her eyes. Some soldiers used citizens as human shields. Others came into the houses and others were killing people !

Arthur réussit à faufiler sa famille à travers le carnage. Katyusha était en état de choc. Arthur s'en alla chercher une épée ainsi que l'arc de Matthew tandis qu'Alfred montait la garde. Arthur prit le temps de s'emparer d'une bourse de cuir. Katyusha déchira le bas de sa robe. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se changer aussi fallait-elle qu'elle soit la plus efficace possible.

Arthur managed to lead them through the chaos. Katyusha was shocked. Arthur was looking for his word and Matthew 's bow whereas Alfred was guarding the house. Arthur took with him his money. Katyusha ripped part of her dress to get it easier to run with.

« We have to run away. We can't do something for the town » Ordered Arthur.

The four of them left Arthur's house. Blood was running out on the floor. When they were a bit away from the village , soldiers found them and Alfred and Arthur began the battle whereas Matthew prepared his arrows..

Matthew's arrows reached their target and Arthur and Alfred were very good swordmen but their ennemies had already encircled them... And Protecting Katyusha was their main weakness. Although He was talented to sword, Alfred was too young and the soldiers were very experienced. The situation was growing unbearable.

Suddenly, soldiers collapsed and a breach was opened. Two strangers came to help them. Thanks to their help, Athur and his siblings managed to stand agaisnt the soldiers. Arthur felt uncomfortable. The style of one of the stranger reminded him someone he had known... in a very deep and far past. The other stranger seemed frail and slim but that stranger was skilled to use a sword and a very thick black shield.

A third person came but everyone could see his face . The man was neither very tall either small and had thin-lenghted blond hair. His green eyes lighten.

« Follow, like, me. » He said with a eastern accent.

His partners indicated Arthur and the other to follow them. The Englihsman didn't really want to obey but new soldiers were coming from all sides. He had any choice but obey them. One of the men, the one who had confused Arthur, was behind him and seemed to look after them. Arthur managed to see his blue eyes and at the end of his word, a thin silver chain with a lilium.

They arrived at the central place. Bodies of soldiers and citizens were lying on the floor. Some strangers brought horses stolen to the soliders. The group was waiting for them. Soldiers tried to come closer but they were pushed away. Arthur and his family was dragged away from the village by the strangers.

They met soldiers but one of the strangers took out his bags a few balls. With another strange object he lighted the end of these balls. Then the stranger threw the objects at the soldiers. The soldiers stepped back in front of the impact of the unknow item.

Arthur, Alfred, Matthew and Katyusha were driven to the one who seemed to be their chief.

« On the horses, right now, da ? » He said quietly with a strong accent.

Katyusha's eyes went big.

« Like, come with us like, quickly » Said the blond.

Matthew helped Katyusha and sat in front of her.

« I'll protect you » He said.

Katyusha nodded and put her arms around his waist.

The chief of the strangers was leading them. Two of the strangers were on each side of Arthur and his brothers.

Another man was behind them. It was impossible to escape.

The last one rode a horse but let his group go ahead of him. He hold others black balls.

«Go on, I deal with these bastards »

Fortunately his horse, Romeo, was used to the pyrotechnical effects of his master.

Arthur couldn't see what was going on their small village, he was too into the escape. He heard sounds of powerful explosions.

/

In the same time...

The bombman was in front of the survivors. He had already traumatized their horses. It was a good thing. He took off his bag another kind of bomb. The ball was grey. He had created that bomb a few moments ago and it was the ideal moment to try it.

« Say my salutations to the Potatoe-Lieutenant, you bastards ! »

He dropped the bomb and smile at the result. Smoke was compact and encircled the soldiers. When it would be gone, he would be far away.

The bombman thanked mentally his former master Yao for having taught him all the secrets of the firework. Then he ordered to his horse to go on.

….

A man was looking at the chaos in front of him without feeling any emotion. He was fairly young...in his early twenties. The rebels had again managed to escape him but he didn't expect to see them here...they weren't his target...So in the end the rest of his mission was... secondary. Wind was moving his slipped blond hair. His bright but empty bleue eyes, were analysing.

A soldier, a bit younger came. They were complete opposite. Whereas the german one was tall, well built the other was smaller, slim and coming from an extreme eastern country. He had a strange blade... which he called a katana.

« I'm listening to you Sergent Kiku »

« Lieutenant Frederich, four unhabitants are running away. But it couldn't be difficult for us to find who they are. There are still a few people who have survived. »

« Good. I want you ask questions at all the survivors and check all the houses » Said Frederich coldly.

«_ Hai_. You will be done. » Answered his subordinate before bending in a very eastern fashion.

Frederich didn't like at all what was happening. His mission had not been a full success. So in that case it was a failure.

….

**Author's note. **

**First chapter of a long and I hope epical story. It takes place in a kind of medieval fashioned society but with anachronisms like lighter, bombs, piano, concepts (yes, the piano thing is very important!). But in that universe people don't use fire weapons and are controled by 2 powerful armies. Printering has been created for a few decades, and people are trained to read during their childhood. So communication is very developped. (It may not appear clear right now but in a few chapters it wil be clearer and almost obvious)**

**I give you more detail as soon as I publish the next chapter. Thank you for having read the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power belongs to Mr Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Uprising**

Chapter 2 : They are rebels !

(Came Braginki Ivan, The Bear from Siberia)

Arthur felt like a huge amount of time had passed since he escaped with his relatives. He kept wondering in which situation he was involved in now. Why did not the stranger let them escape ? He didn't know a first thing about them if not they were dangerous and tracked down by the two armies. And for the whole time spent with them any word had been exchanged. Even when the bombman found his partners somewhere in the forest. Were Arthur and his family hostages ? Or saved ?

These people seemed very dangerous. Lethal. Arthur would never risk the life of his siblings or Katyusha and thus he decided to stay quiet...in spite of his anger boiling within him. If he were alone he would got himself out of the mess but the life of Alfred, Matthew and Katyusha rested on his shoulders

After a moment, the giant guy who seemed to be their chief stopped his horse and so did all of them. The night was about to fall.

The chief spoke. He looked at Katyusha and Matthew.

« You, don't believe I can't see you...It would be silly so please get away from her, I want to talk with my sister, da ? »

Katyusha made a quick pressure on the arm of her Not-yet-her-husband and without feeling any fear she came closer to the big buy. The others wanted to move but all the strangers prevented the three men from going near her. Arthur kept his rage inside his throat...He felt really useless...

The Ukranian woman broke the silence.

She spoke in a tongue that nobody recognized...Except for the chief. They talked and he showed her a ...scarf. Then Katyusha ran near him and...hugged him.

The chief hugged her like He wanted to broke her bones.

« You have really changed Vanya » She said in the common language.

The said Vanya didn't answer but kept her in his arms.

« Can somebody explain me what exactly is happening ? » Screamed Alfred, confused .

Arthur, mentally, facepalmed. Sometimes he wished he could get the tongue of his brother out f his mouth .

Laughing Katyusha turned to see her family and the chief took off his cap. He had a nice face with big and brillant violet eyes and soft grey hair . His nose was big and in a childish manner, he was smiling.

« I'm sorry Alfred. Let me introduce you my half brother Ivan. I havn't seen him for 12 years but we kept exchaning letters. You should give a reward to Raivis, Ivan. »

«Is it because Katyusha's wedding that you came here Ivan ? » asked Arthur.

« Wedding ? »

« Today I have to marry my fiancé, Matthew, Vanya »

« Those pigs ! » Said Ivan, angry. But for Arthur it was like the giant was about to throw a tantrum.

«But it was not for that reason I came. It is purely a coincidence. Feliks caught informations about a potential attack on that village. Seeing you I changed my orders and demanded your protection. »

« But who exactly are you ? » Arthur asked .

« I'm Ivan Braginki, Head of that unit of rebels. We are fighting the oppression made by the Regalis Army. »

« But it does not explain why you were here »

« Your village was the target to the Regalis Army. The Regalis, or Regular soldiers if you prefer, are making crimes instead of protecting citizens. It is why we are here. We are fighting against them. »

« So If I've got it, we are victim of that kind of crime ? »

« Da. You're quite quick to learn boy. Who are you ? »

Before Matthew could answer, someone with a very thick french accent replied. One of the rebels come to him.

-et c'est un plaisir de te revoir, Capitaine Kirkland. Dit-il en découvrant son visage.

«It is good to see you, Captain Kikrland » he said.

A sa vue Arthur recula, choqué.

Seeing the frenchman shocked Arthur

« How could it be possible... Francis... No way... »

« I am the former Knight of lilies, the only one Francis ! » he said with a smirk on his face .

Francis came closer to Matthew .

-Don't touch my baby bro !

« Please Alfred » said Matthew with a quiet voice « I-I think this man is not a stranger for me. He-He looks like...the guy who took care of me..before...before... »

Matthew's voice broke. Francis hugged him and stroke his hair for a few moments before the Canadian put himself together.

«Althouht you seem to have kept your disastrous eating habit Arthur, Matthew looks like he is fine. Don't hope you will take him away from me from now on. »

Ivan couhged.

« Too much things for only one evening. You should rest here . Feliks, Elisaveta, Romano, it is safe. They don't respresent any danger »

* * *

><p><em>Later. <em>

Arthur couldn't sleep. One night was enough to shake ten years of his life .

Not even recovering from the attack of his village, He was hit by two great revelations and his bigest rival came , from the underground, into his life. Something in Francis' behaviour shocked Arthur. Arthur expected the Frenchman to fight him, to take his revenge. The Frenchman did nothing of that. He only spoke french with Matthew, laughed at his accent and in front of Matthew's pouting. Speaking of him, Matthew slept between Francis and Katyusha, the cape of the frenchman used as a blanket on the two lovers. Even during the few moments the Englishman and the Frenchman were together, Francis didn't act hatefully.

Arthur thought of the moment when they were eating dinner. Arthur met the other members of the group. The blonde guy with a pair of nice green eyes was named Feliks. He was bit older than Alfred and Matthew and seemed to be mischevelious. But according to what Ivan said he was his right arm and served as Informer. Then Elisaveta presented herself. She was the only female of the group but unlike her soft appearence she was demon on the battlefield. With her sheild she caused several damages to the soldiers of the Regalis and Normal Armies. Both of them didn't indicate their birthplace but their accent suggered they were from the eastern countries. The youngest traveler was an Italian. He presented himself as Romano. He looked like he was on his early tweenties, but the guy shouted a dirty language and could easily had humilated one of Arthur's former member of his crew.

Arthur sighed. Ivan made it clear. It was impossible for them to go back to their normal life. They needed to trust them and find a place to hide. Knowing the Regular Army, it would not let them escape and they would be all accused of being the cause of the plague.

For the very first time for years Arthur was left in daze.

The most confused between them was Matthew. On his wedding day, his village was victim of raid made by the Regular Army, then he discovered he had a future brother-in-law. Said Brother-in-law led a mysterious group of rebels. And afterward he discover he would be tracked, hunted down by two armies. For the society Matthew had become a traitor. And on the top of that, after ten years without his first caretaker, Francis rose from the dead and bursted into his life again. For ten years Arthur thought that Francis wasn't alive anymore. One city haunted Arthur's dream. The last time Arthur saw Francis, it was in Francis' country. They fought at Honfleur. And Arthur saw him weak and dying... When Matthew was old enough to understand the truth Arthur explained him why he took him away from Francis on that night. Arthur answered all Matthew's question. Because the last time Matthew saw Francis he was barely 8. At 8, Matthew hadn't understood why his Grand Frère was fighting with a man in a red coat and with a tricorn hat. Why Grand Frère hadn't stood up after he had fallen on the ground. Why Grand Frère didn't answer him. And why, why there were people with weapons around Francis' body ?

Francis survided. But neither Arthur or Matthew knew that.

Matthew's body was between Francis and Katyusha. His mind was teared apart by three different loyalties. Matthew in his restless sleep wondered where were the borders between truth and lies, faith and regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in a rich mansion. <strong>

In the intimacy of a luxuous living room, two people were talking, a glass of a local alcohol in front of both of them. They shared the same deep blue sofa. A fire warmed the room.

« Frederich has done his report to me today . » Said the first person.

« I guess his mission has been sucessful » said the man, looking at the glass in front of him.

« No, He met a group of rebels. » answered the first person. « but almost all the people in this village died and after the raid I ordered that all the survivors would be put out of misery after having been questionned. All of that operations costed the life of seven regular soldiers. In the end I got the identity of the few people who escaped my men. They are Arthur Kirkand, Alfred F Jones, Matthew Williams and Katyusha Arlovskaya. It bothers me that there are survivors but if they spoke about the town attack nobody would believe them. I gave my orders to the local printers and the heralds to make them considered as new rebels. By the way, does not the name of Kirkland sound familiar ? He is th perfect culpable. There are still villages which are traumatized by Arthur's raid when he was younger. Ten years didn't erase his legend. ».

The face of the person who was talking became dark .

« And thinking that this little slut of Arlovskaya is still alive makes me angry. Her fault, she's guilty ! She prevents me from reaching my goal. »

« Please calm down. Don't forget which job you are doing. You are a Regular General, we shall not launch our army right now . It would be too bad to waste such brave soldiers like Frederich, don't you think the same ? ».

« You are right. By the way we need to gather our fellows to coordinate out different divisions. Do you think that the Mercenary would work with us. »

« I am not sure that Zwingli will agree with us. In spite of being a Regular General He remains very independant. And he don't feel like it is necesary to get in touch with us without any solid reason. »

« But sooner or later he will be forced to work with us. »

« Take it easy. You need to agree with that he has been very bright when he created the Mixed Units. These units will be useful for us. »

« And ? »

« It is still possible to make him work with us thank to the borders. We can always have him under our control »

« You are right Orchet. You are always right »

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thank you for having read the second chapter of this story . It's time for me to explain a little bit this universe . In this universe is not a medieval historical universe but a universe influenced by the medieval era. Although this influence, the countries in this universe are the same as the countries of today, but the countries are smaller than the original ones, and are not considered like « countries » or « states » or « kingdoms » but more like « provinces » composing the big country Hetalia. But the Hetalian Disctict does not represent any place in our actual world. I've decided that the Hetalian District is the capital of Hetalia and is located between Switzerland, Germany and Italy . Germany, like the actual federal state in Europe did not exist during the medieval era. In fact this state is quite recent . The reunification of all cities, micro states had been made in the later 1870... if my memories are still good but Frederich is a German citizen of the Germany of the Uprising universe. **

**Well I hope it was clear. More informations in the next chapter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own HETALIA Axi power.

**_Uprising_**

On the Nothern Road

Chapter 3 : A gift from the Sea..

(when the truth hits people it is never in a soft way)

Arthur and his family were travelling with the rebels for three days... . Katyusha and Ivan stayed together for that time whereas Francis did the same with Matthew. Both of them spoke french and with the very same language they began to catch up. Again, they learnt how to deal with each other. The gap was still huge and both of them knew it would never disappear.

Francis did not show any sign of hate torward Arthur. Alfred was confused. For him, it was like a veil of secret lied the two men. For him it was a wound which hadn't healed fully. When he had asked his 'brother' about it, Arthur only told him something about a duel. Then he finished by saying the name of a city... « Onflar » was all Alfred heard.

The other rebels were almost...kind with them. Alfred did not feel like he and his family were treated like they were a part of their group but he was not treated like a hostage and a prisonner.

When the night fell, the rebels shared the little of food they had without making any difference between the « prisonners » and the rebels .

Alfred could not wait for going to the closest city. If He managed to escape the rebels he could get his family out of their hands. He could go to the guards and explained them their situation. The he would turn into a Hero, and with his family He would go back to their village, helping in cleaning the village and then Matthew and Katyusha could marry and finally they could have many children and Alfred would turn into a Heroic Uncle.

«Cause I am the boss » He thought heroically modest.

Later

« Tomorrow we go the a village and take a boat to France. A few things need to be done on the Continent. »Ivan said. « We are done here, so we leave the Province of England to go to the Province of France, da »

« What do ya mean by « we » ? » Alfred said.

« yes, we. It means everyone, we are taking you with us, don't be silly » Said Ivan with a childish smile.

Elisaveta understood the reasons of Ivan.

« Yes » the eastern woman began « You are considered as national criminals here. The Regalis Army always acts like that. It will not let you escape, it will track you donw, no matter where you are hidding. The Regalis Army has special soldiers for that kind of work. Even in the deep countryside of England you are not safe »

« Yes, you are like protected with us » said Feliks.

« And France offers a lot of place where you can hide. » laughed Francis, who could not wait for going back in his homeland.

« Do you have an target ? » Asked Arthur.

Ivan answered.

«We need to go to the North...But two people are waiting for me. I need to go through France. »

Arthur was left in daze. There was no need to go by France to go to the North..

The others rebels only nodded. Ivan was leading them for a long time, his intuitions were always right.

« But all of us need to rest. Tomorrow, you will wash youself at the creek and wear clothes more...convinient. Francis, borrow a few clothes of you to Arthur, Feliks do the same for Matthew, Elisaveta, please take care of Katyusha and Alfred...well we will take care of you after . I'm looking after you for the first time of the night and then Feliks does, until Francis does , everything is clear ? Goodnight da ! Tomorrow we are leaving early ! »

The rebels prepared themselves for the coming night. Ivan sat in front of the fire. He licked his lips and his thoughts invaded his mind. The plan was huge and a lot of things needed to be done. The Plan was terrific and...Ivan worked on it for ten years, a plan which had been triggered by Yao. He needed to be careful. He might be on the edge of sanity, he still needed to be careful. Soon, he would acheive Yao's and his goal.

But time wasn't up yet. He still lacked a few special allies And he lacked the cooperation of Northmen. But, before going to th North, he needed the pick up at least two people.

And if the Danes gave him their approval, then everything would be perfect. He would create a new world. .

He was so close of his goal ! He was not allowed to screw everything up at this very moment.

* * *

><p>Waking up.. had been a pain for Alfred Someone woke him sooner than the the time was accustomed to. Gunting a bit, the young swordman made everyone aware of his bad mood. Every men of their group were eating their breakfast whereas the two women washed themselves. Francis, gave him a bit of dried meat and a few fruits.<p>

Ivan put by Alfred's side a pile of clothes which seemed to be his. Alfred looked at it stupidly.

« You have to wear that ! Your clothes are too wasted and dirty . It is not too diffcult to understand ? »

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Apparently Ivan did not notice yet that they did not share the size...

For once, he said nothing . He even thanked the creepy guy .

* * *

><p>Water was as sharp as ice but neither Elisaveta or Katyusha felt cold. Weather was nice and they could quicly dry after their « bath »<p>

Even if the two women saw each other naked it did not bother them . However Katyusha's body impressed the Hungarian woman. Her body looked like about to collapse. It was covered with bruises. Katyusha was only an amount skin put on bones. It was obvious that she was in very bad shape. It seemed that she was used to not take a meal at least once a day. Although Katyusha told her that Arthur tried to help her as much as he could, Katyusha was too skinny.

Katyusha told her as well her own doubt about her body. She used to be sick while she was working. Each times it occured, the villagers called for the help of Arthur. He was not a physician, but he had travelled a lot and learnt a lot oversea, thus he developped fair skills in medecine. Though it was because of that she met Matthew. But both Artuur's knowledge and wealth were limited, especially snce he raised his « younger siblings » as he used to call them. Alfred worked around the town whereas Matthew learnt by Arthur's side. Athough his youger siblings worked and bring a bit of money Arthur could not give food to Katyusha as much as he wanted to. Sometimes Matthew and Alfred rather gave their own food to Katyusha than eating it. Sometimes the brothers took risks for her and hunted in their local lord's territory. Katyusa did not want her friends put in jail. Thus she was always playing a rôle. She said she was fine while her body was suffering from her bad way of life. And her body did so suffer than she wondered if , at the current age of 30, she would ever be able to give to Matthew a healthy baby.

Elisaveta did listen to her. Katyusha needed at least a few month to recover. Travelling in that state was very dangerous. Elisaveta swore she was going to report it to Ivan.

* * *

><p>It was time to leave. And this time sounded like freedom for Alfred. Everyone was busy to pack their things and checked that nothing was left behind them. The two women wore dresses. They had to adjust themselves when time to ride came. Katyusha was not very accustomed to horse so Ivan allowed her to ride with Matthew. Alfred looked at the clothes of everyone. Men wore clothes adapted to city : they had boots and very tight trousers and long sleeves tunic. From the point of view of Alfred seeing Ivan wearing that kind of clothes was rather...interesting.<p>

Ivan was bigger, taller than his fellows. Alfred was grateful toward his luck for having avoided to look at Ivan during their common bath. Ivan could be bigger in every part of him..Blushing and cursing Alfred wanted to think about something else and his eyes caught the scarf of the Russian guy.

Why did Ivan wear always that scarf ?

« Are you ready ? »

They left.

Time was running out and around the middle of the day they arrived in a small town of the Southern part of England. It was a quiet place on the coast. It's harbor raised the interest of Ivan. He could already image by wich boat they could go to France.

Everyone attached the horses next to a tavern. Romano seemed depressed by leaving his Roméo here.

Then the group went into the city, caring about any weird movement. They expected the Regalis Army to give a few portraits of the few survivors of the raid soon .

Alfred wanted to go away from his initial group but a solid grip on his shoulder prevented from going further. The young swordman grunted, not happy about this harsh treatment.

With a strenght that impressed a lot of people, Alfred rejected the grip of Ivan .

A dark purple aura appeared around the russian while a long list of « kolkolkol » escaped from his mouth.

Fortunately for Alfred someone came and helped him.

An official Herald ! He successfully gathered people around him .

« citizens of Hetalia, once again our Nation is suffering from an attack of a dangerous group of rebels who call themselves, the members of the Uprising. These traitors destroy everything on their path, they burn houses and villages, rape women and are very dangerous. Even the Regalis Army can defeat them. Shame on Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams, Alfred F Jones, and their bitch nammed Katyusha Arlovsakya. That whore is the cause of the destruction of the village ! The four of them are running away. If you saw them, please contact the guards ! Because of them, there is no soul who had survived at that massacre. »

After the heralds annuced this information he watched the reaction of his audience carefully , people around were screwed, shocked. ! Whereas the old sailors were laughing, the women were already sharing gossips and other stories.

But one common sentence prevailed.

« That salty dog of Kirkland has raised from the deads? »

It was rather rude for Alfred. Awfully rude. No one survived. Now, his family and himself were considered as outcasts ? Oh like He wanted to yell « that's not true ! They are lying » !.

He could not do that.

His own country was betraying him. He was an outcast...

Finally he understood what Elisaveta said. It was a duel of time between truth and lies. The Regalis Army had a control of mind throught the informations they gave... No wonder why Alfred learnt how to read during his childhood. The Regalis Army had already infected the popular spirit. Sooner or later he would be chased by the whole Province of England.

Running away was not the only alternative.

He stepped back until he was near Arthur. And for the second time in his life reality hit him hard.

« Arthur he have a problem »

The former pirate watched him too. Arthur understood as well that nobody would had forgetting about him so easily. He hated his past fame, he hated his pride and his possessivness which led him to oblige seas to roar his name. And oblige the earth to tremble with the screams of people when they understood that Arthur Kirkland and his crew were here. Arthur hated his eyebrows which were very representative of the Kikrland House.

Ivan tried to make up a plan in his mind. They were a fairly large group. He could displaced hs people in order to avoid rising any suspicions from the unhabitants of the town.

The Herald kept complainning about the sins of the rebels. He carried on infecting the mind of the crowd. People were listening to him. People drank his words. What he was saying was true, they thought. And the the Herald did not stop until...

The knife only missed it's target by a very little few inches. For men like Arthur it was obvious that the person who launched the knife only missed his target on purpose. The crowd stepped back, women were yelling, and men were left bemused. The Herald stopped talking.

« Oi. What are you saying is pissing me off. _Demisado _ boring »

Ivan raised an eyebrow.

A man came . Everything in his behaviour and his style showed that he was a man from the sea. From his boots, black trousers, white shirt with laces at his collar, his crimson coat to his hat. His dark brown hair was long, a bit longer than Francis' . The hair of the man was tied by a red ribbon, the poney tail rested on his left shoulder. His bright green eyes were shining and in his right hand he hold a large, and big axe .

_« Perdoname, pero estas aburiendome. Entonces, que te pires_! »

On the last part of his sentence, he moved a bit his axe. At that sign the men behind him started to create mess to the villagers.

_« Y despues,… Cerveza » _the pirate mumbled.

When the place was desert, the pirate came closer to Arthur.

« You can show up Kirkland. I, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Captain of the Rosa Roja came through all the sea in order to take my revenge of you, querido ingles »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A few notes from Raven :**

**Thank you for reading the third chapter! Thank you as well for following and supporting this story.**

**I've just finshed to write and although I read it again before posting there still remain a mistakes.**

**Have you guessed why communication is important ? The king controls all newspapers, and printers so he has an access about what it is published inside his country. It enforces his control on his people. It's why Alfred and others are taught how to read very soon.**

Next chapter is... Fairly long... Twice a normal chapter : I need motivation (and I may not post quicly)

Until the next time...

Translation from spanish :

demasiado = too much.

Perdoname pero estas aburiendome, entonces que te pirres : I'm sorry, but you are pissing me off, then get out the way.

Y duespues...cerveza : And...after... BEER !

I like putting short dialogues or sentences in foreign languages in my stories . Here you have spanish... the next is...you'll see;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : the character belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**.

**Uprising ! **

4th chapter : On the seas.

(Romano's bombs, Antonio's axe and the strangeness of the new crew)

Ivan was pouting. He was not in control of the situation anymore. His fellows and him had to escape the sweet yet dangerous England. And this pirate, Antonio, bursted into their path. He came from nowhere and wanted a duel with the legendary Arthur Kirkland. Ivan was upset. He had been given the advantage of escaping discretly England and this pirate was ruining his plan.

The Russian looked at the pirate. Apparently Antonio seemed strong. But if he had to fight, he would not fight on a boat. Would be he as efficient on sea as on earth ? Ivan had his men and his new forced allies with him. And because his crew was too busy to mess with the unhabitants of this small village, Antonio stood alone in front of them. The -definetly- Spaniard claimed Arthur as his rival. Even ten years after he had decided to evolue on earth, the legend of Kirkland, the Lion, was still very strong in people's mind. But even if Arthur accepted to fight Antonio, he would not be the same terrific Arthur who had given birth to the legend. He was still Kirkland Arthur, but was he still the Lion of his fame ?

Francis who had seen him fighting said to Ivan that the Englishman remained very skilled in beating his foes. It was a matter of time for him to recover his strenght, though a part of it was lost forever.

Carriedo let his men doing what they wanted to. What was this kind of strategy ?

« Prepare Yourself Kikrland ! »

Antonio raised his axe but, for his most displeasure, someone came.

The person was a pirate. But his looked like he was hurt. His wounds were bleeding.

_« __Tenemos que huir a los soldados ! Vienen los soldados ! » (We have to go ! The soldiers are coming!)_

_« __Qué ?... i joder ! » (what ? f*ck!)_

Apparently fighting soldiers was not a part of his plan.

And the soldiers came. At the sight of them Ivan yelled within him. It was a Mix Regiment. An invention of the General Zwingli. These units were composed by a few Regular Soldiers, and the other were very skilled Normal Soldiers. This regiment was more dangerous than Antonio and his crew. There was not a chance for him. His sister had a bad health and was weak from it, he had to look after two young boys barely adults and he was traveling with one of the most famous pirate overseas. But he was also held busy by a spiteful spanish pirate. And on top of that, another regiment was certainly sent in order to help this one dealing against the rebels.

Ivan swore to beat the crap out of Vash for having created this kind of regiment.

A soldier, about the same age as Ivan came. He looked like he was the head of this unit. Ivans was shocked. A scar was barring the left side of the superior corner of his mouth. Ivan recognized that scar. This man was actually a colonel. And not an anonymous colonel. He was the worse brute ever created by the both armies. A cruel man who liked rather the sweet massacre than the terrible papers. This guy killed people only for his own sadistic pleasure. He loved the red. He liked say « a bit of rouge » and for him a bit of Rouge was not wine.

«Oh.. what would it be for today ? Rebels and...Young man, you are not a stranger for me.. Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the Red Corsair »

The man licked his lips.

«Sometimes, I don't even dare believing in my luck, and by the way I am really happy to see you , Ivan »

A small sadistic smile appeared on the face of the colonel.

_« __Again_. »

Ivan did not answer...

Because Romano did.

« Oi, bastardo, would you mind help us ? »

Antonio blinked.

« qué ? »

« Time is up ! » Grunted Romano with a grey bomb in his hand.

Romano said to Ivan.

« Boss, let's us doing the same as always, I am retaining them and I look for you after ? »

This behaviour surprised Ivan. Romano had been with Yao for a very long time when he had joined the Rebels. In spite of his youth Romano was actually the second person Ivan did ever met in the Uprising movment. Romano did understand that he was the only one who could create a breach to help his fellows escaping the wrath of the army.

Ivan respected the choice of his friend. The Italian had already launched at the soldiers his new bomb. As soon as the bomb exploded Ivan heard the soldiers screaming.

« Son of a bitch ! » that the Colonel yelled.

Ivan ordered his comrades

«all of you, run from this place. Come back here at midnight ! »

The group broke into three parts. Alfred followed Ivan, Arthur followed Francis, Elisaveta followed Feliks and Katyusha.

Romano did many steps back. His own smoke could reach him. Even in outdoors place his bomb was powerful so the Italian wondered what could be the damages done behind closed doors. Soldiers were coughing. Romano smiled. He was more than glad to give another piece of his own creation to the soldiers. He took his black bombs. He had still time to fire it, although he had not reached to lower the time needed for explosions. Lighting another bomb Romano gave to Ivan his potential final wish.

« Bastardo, if I die today, you have to find where my fool of brother is »

Men were about to escape his dangerous cloud of smoke. Romano dropped his first black bomb. The explosion dissipated a part of the cloud, but Romano was already busy with preparing his second gift. Romano saw some soldiers who were hurt by his bomb, lied on the ground. He dropped the second, and it did the same result. But the major part of his smoke effect was dissipated. The wind was not his ally. Romano grunted. Another grey bomb would be useless.

He finally noticed that Antonio stood by his side.

« Why are you still here ? » Yelled a bit upset Romano.

« We are fighting the same ennemy, so would you mind if we join our forces ? »

Romano did not give him more attention and looked back at the Colonel. None of the soldiers died but a large part of them was injured. His bombs hurt around ten of the soldiers. The Colonel barked his orders to his still useful men.

«Take them down ! »

Before the freshly allies could move a finger, around ten of pirates bursted toward them and prevented the soldiers from coming closer to either Antonio or Romano.

«Please, boss, go away ! »

Antonio looked surprised at his fellows. One of his member was already lying on the ground, a saber within his chest.

Soldiers met pirates and they met them hard. Antonio and Romano ran away. A part of the soldiers who managed to deal with the pirates followed them. Running, Romano could light two of his bombs and being quickier than Antonio he warned him.

« Watch out for the bombs, Oxe-fool ! »

Antonio avoided the bombs. Though he was not touched by the explosion he saw a few soldiers falling.

People were scared and avoided them, yelling. Romano did not know which path he had to follow and then, blindly he ran for a long moment. They avoided a part of the soldiers who were after them but he was sure, others tracked them closely.

Antonio ran behind Romano but the both of them took a wrong path and at the end of this alley they saw they were trapped.

« F*uck ! »

Time was up. Soldiers were on their back. Neither Antonio or Romano had a single choice. Time was up, time was to fight. In front of them there were four soldiers. All of them held a strong sword. Romano was running out of bomb. He had to take his blade as well.

Antonio came, holding his axe and attacked two soldiers. Romano raised his own and managed to block an attack. He was a Regular one. Antonio put his foes on the ground with a movement of his axe and came to help the Italian. The spaniard stabbed Romano opponent's back. But both of them did not see the shot that Romano received from the last soldier.

The second after, Antonio knocked the solider out but Romano fell, uncounscious.

_Later, during the night_

Elisaveta and Katyusha were the last rebels to arrive at the place of the meet with the other rebels. Ivan and Feliks met them. The four of them could hear the soldiers walking. Fortunately it looked like no new soldiers came into the village. Because of the force of Ivan, his fellows and Antonio and his pirates they managed to decrease the force of this unit.

« Is everyone here ? » Ivan asked .

« Only Romano has not come yet » Feliks answered.

« He is with me » mumbled a voice.

All the rebels took their sword.

« Antonio ? » Francis asked.

« Si, amigo. I am holding Romano, we have fought together but he has passed out »

« what ? » Elisaveta said.

« I want him. » Ivan ordered.

Antonio complied.

Quickly, Ivan checked on Romano's body. The Italian was breathing and it looked like the pirate did take care of him.

Anonio spoke, not feeling comfortable.

« And now, if you won't mind hurry up, my crew would not wait for us for days »

« I beg your pardon ? »

« I owe this boy. A part of my crew died to save us. We need to get out of England. But I've lost too much friends to move out of England with my two ships. So I propose to drop you at Cherbourg, in France in exchange of your help.

Antonio's proposition raised the interest of Ivan but the pirate could be also a traitor.

« Even I ? » said Arthur.

« Si, even you. I am still waiting for our duel, Eyebrow. But right now I rather like surviving than kicking your sweet english arse. »

Then Antonio became more serious.

« So, it works or not ? »

Ivan answered with a childish smile.

« Da, but if you dare betraying us , I will rip the throat of your out while you are still alive and I ll give your body to fishes after having danced polka on your chest. »

Ivan quiclky took and raised Antonio's wrists above his head.

« Please, keep in mind that your life is mine, got it comrade ? »

_« __Vale_. »

Later.

_I am Arthur Kirkland. A legend. I have been shining for a large part of my life although my life as pirate has been short, my name is still yelled on seas. I have become a storm . Still today I hear the old sailors comparing me at some myths. Sirens, spirit, people have made up myth on me. They said I dealt with a pagan divinity to become the legend I am today. _

_My Father has been a pirate. He had also a terrific reputation. I am born on this boat and I have been raised by the best seamen. I have been destinated to being a pirate. When he died a batlle split a part my family. But the crew choose me on my two sisters and two brothers. _

_After this event I led my most loyal men to victory. We got more famous and I got richer. Amirals stood in front of me. I finished my battle by crushing them and their fleet. _

_But my reign did not last long. Between the moment I took the succession to my father and the moment I had adopted a boy as my younger brother,six years passed. And I met him ! _

_First time I saw him, I was very young and at the beginning of my second year of reign. The Knight of the Lily, Francis Bonnefoy was at the village my men and I chose to attack. But before our coming the village looked like it had been destroyed, I had ordered to my men to look for money, rhum and food. _

_Francis was barely older than me. At the sight of us he tried to stop us . We sarted to fight . It was intoxicating. It was the first time I met an equal. After fightinf hard, someone interrupted us. It was a small boy, Matthew. In order to protect him Francis ended up our first duel and ran away with the boy. Later I found a boy too. He was still hold in the cold arms of his mother. Seeing his face I understood that Francis did not know that Matthew had a borther and I adopted A crying Alfred. _

_The poor boy did not understand why his family died. And what was death. _

_/_

Something was not okay when Romano opened his eyes. His head was pounding. His arm was painful, and he realy felt like the ground was moving. He sat and understood that someone had lied him down, on his thick cape. He pouted. Then he checked the place where he was. First he noticed that the floor was really moving. The room was made of wood. When he wanted to get his weapon he saw someone had taken it from him when he was still passed out. So he was on a ship, without any weapon and defenseless. Vulnerable.

Suddenly the door in front of him was open and a stranger came into his room.

The stranger was a young pretty blond woman. Although she was good looking she was dressed like a boy. Her hair was tied and she was wearing a pale yellow shirt with black trousers. When she talked in the Hetalian Language, Romano noticed her light dutch accent.

« You're finally up boy. It's good. Antonio will stop asking us about you every thirty minutes. It seems that the captain likes you boy, if he had not been already with someone I would ask myself some questions... By the way my name is Belle »

« The name is Romano » grunted the Italian, blushing a bit.

« Yes I already know that. Kirkland called you like that. Oh you should be grateful with him, he was the one who took care of your injuries. Antonio told us your fight. He said you was able to create smoke with your balls. But he said also that you still need training for sword »

Although the way of speaking of this lady, Romano could not being mad at her.

Red, he asked.

« Can I at least see my mates? »

« Only if you feel ok for this. »

Romano stood up. He still felt dizzy but he could at least walk normally.

When he went out of the room he saw Ivan, Kirkand and Antonio talking. He came toward them. The three men stopped their discution.

« Great : You've woken up ! » Antonio greeted him.

« Ya and not thank to you, Ox-fool. Can fucking somebody explain me what had happended ? »

« Antonio brouht you to us yesterday and had generously proposed to drop us somewhere in France. Da ! » Ivan explainned, a childish and happy(nearly go-lucky) painted on his face.

It was a threatening smile.

« By the way Romano, how are you ? Would you mind if I ask Matthew to check on your arm ? » Proposed Kirkland.

« NEVER ! I don't want to be touched by anyone »

Arthur did not feel offended by the answer of the Italian. He knew that grunting was a part of Romano's personality.

After that Kirkland considered he had finished with the russian and the spaniard.

« So, what do you think about my proposition Antonio ? »

« It raises my interest so far, amigo ! It is true that one common action could be enough for kicking amirals, Zwingli and Linali's arses. But there is still a part of the plan that I had to discuss with my loyal Second. Arf, I am afraid that we are not always the Captain for everything...especially in a thing...If you catch what I mean ? »

His face darkened and he added.

« If someone told me one day that I have to work with Kirkland »

Then a big and sunny smile lighten his face before he laughed.

« So...as soon as this story is finished I will win my duel. Please, excuse me, I wonder how Francis is doing. »

He was nearly dancing with his big axe.

Ivan was left in daze. Antonio did have an interesting personality. He was very passionated. He could be gentle, nice and friendly and one second after spiteful and dangerous. First he seemed to be a fool but Ivan understood quickly that Antonio had a very strategical mind. And so far, Antonio was their unique occasion to escape England. Maybe Ivan could build a strong alliance between the Rebels and the Pirates. Ivan was very close to the realisation of his plan and he had still the luxury to improve it. Ivan, Arthur and Antonio were reunited in the cabine of the captain for hours and they had set up the premice of a new naval order. But the plan was also risky. Ivan needed that Antonio accept to become a warranty for them and a large part of this plan rested on the shoulders of Antonio's Second. It was the most risked part of his plan and Ivan did not like it at all.

But for the moment his hands were tied.

/

Later.

Antonio came back in his cabin. Finally he got a moment of silence. All alone he could start thinking at the proposition of Ivan. It was interesting yet risky but this action with Ivan could give him the power to eradicate their common ennemy. Then, Antonio would rule the seas. And he could gt more gold and money.

Creating alliances against the Amirals.

But this alliance meant that Antonio had to leave temporally his crew for an uncertain moment. He had to give his power to his Second and was dependable on his behaviour. He would become the hostage of Ivan.

This part would not please at someone...

And that dear person was in charge of the second boat of Antonio's fleet. Antonio prayed for surviving the moment he announced the bad news to his sweetheart.

For the few days He had shared his ship with the rebels, Antonio had studied the personality of each rebel. All of them, except of the grunting Brit.

He thought that Ivan was creepy, Feliks was interesting, Elisaveta was the kind of woman who imposed her authority, like Katyusha did in a more subbtle manner, the two boys were funny, and he enjoyed a lot being with Francis. The frenchman gave to Antonio the feeling they could be great friends. But the most noticable rebel for him was Romano.

Antonio had his bad side but he was a man of honour, even if he was a pirate. And he liked the courage of Romano. The boy impressed him when he had stood in front of a danger , no matter the consequences for his life. It was mainly for this demonstration of courage that he ordered his crew to help the rebels. And if he had not helped the rebels, he could had lost one of his two ships.

Although Romano could handle a sword, Antonio thought the Italian still needed train. If the Spaniard had not saved the boy, the Italian could had ended in one of the most terrible prisons in Hetalia. Before meeting the other rebels, it was the Spaniard who had taken care of him.

_While he was walking in the street carrying the body of Romano, a door beside him suddenly opnned and a girl with a dark complexion went out. She aking him to come. So Antonio did. Then she asked him if he was a member of Uprising. Antonio answered that he was not but there were strong chances that the Italian was a part of it. Then the younger girl allowed him to stay at her house and to look after the sleeping Italian. She told him her life, she was born in the southern islands, in a now colony of Hetalia. Her father was an English soldier who worked there and forced her mother to marry him . Then when he was fed up with living in the Isles he came back at England, dragging his family with him. Although their bad life, her mother was always smiling. She was like a sunshine for her. But her mother worked too hard for her health and body and one day Chelle lived without her mother. After his first wife's death, her father met someone else and left for the city. He gave his small house to Chelle never she had heard of him again. It was at this very moment that the began to hate the two armies. _

/

**At the same time. **

Alfred sat outside. Being again on a ship reminded him his childhood, after Arthur had saved him. He was still a toddler running everywhere, he was already a lover of freedom.

Soon, this nostalgic memory fadded away. He had hoped that his country would had saved his family and he, this very country should had got him and his family out of this nightmare. It was the mission of soldiers to protect people. He had wished so hard that the soldiers might make the distinction between the rebels and the innocent people. He missed his past life.

He was so far away from the truth .

His friends died, his village destroyed. His brothers, and he were destined to die. It cost him to come to the realization that the soldiers, who made the proud of father and mother, the soldiers who had to protect people, the ver same soldiers had destroyed his village, and taken more life than necessary. They did a massacre.

And now Alfred did not have any place to go. Ten years of his life did collapse. His life was reduced to ash, fire, blood and screams. He could even stay any longer in his sweet England. Now Authority blamed his name instead of being grateful to its Hero he had always dreamt about being.

He had been chased by his own community. An outcast.

And it was so unfair since he was not even a rebel. .

The soldiers who were in the village looked like the knew that.

All his hope were crushed. Hard, harsh.

In his village, someone tried to kill him. In the other village, it was someone else who tried it. They had not been mistaken for rebels.

And for his whole life he was so proud of being raised in England. His naive personality had been split. It broke.

Alfred was left without knowing where he was going to, what he would do in the future. But he went for sure. And he went with a single idea in his mind. He would FIGHT .

**Somewhere, on the boat. **

Arthur did not walk on a boat for ten years. Even if he was not the captain, his past life came quiclky from within his mind. This feeling was too dangerous, arousing. Sooner or later he would become again dependant on living on sea... How on the earth, had he chosen to leave the sea ? Now that the two boys he raised were old enough to take care of themselves, Arthur was thinking about living another life on sea.

And... His own country had rejected him. It was good to sea he was still feared...

When, ten years ago, he arrived at the village, nobody asked any question. The people left Arthur doing his life though the ery beginnng there was hard. After, Arthur's knowlegde and skills and his two adorable brothers achieved to convince the people they did not represent any danger for theim. From the terrible Lion Arthur just became Arthur.

Only his second duel with Francis did leave him a bit angry. Arthur was aggressive, with a huge pride and was very possessive. He did not hold his liquor which was surprising for a pirate. But he was the one who stand in front of danger and did not stand that someone burst into his fights. Arthur was happy to meet a foe with the same amount of strenght than him. Thus Arthur wanted to win his duel by his own. But on that rainy day, he received help from a terrible third party.

For ten years he thought that Francis died. Seeing him burst into his life again did raised many question within Arthur's mind. For the few days they were together neither Arthur nor Francis spoke to each other. Francis did not act spiteful. He looked at Arthur with softness in his eyes, like they were destinated to become friends. Francis did focus on Matthew and the two of them tried to catch up the gap left for ten years. For around six years, Francis had been a parternal fiure for the canadian-born, so was Arthur for Alfred.

Within a few days, if the Frenchman kept on not speaking at Arthur, the Englishman would come to him.

But before he had to mess to do with Antonio. The Spaniard was not clear in his behaviour. When he had claimed his duel against Arthur he did not precise the aim of that. What had Arthur done in his past life ? Or maybe Anontio just wanted to prove his strengt to the world of pirates.

The Spaniard was interesting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

A/N :

Hello ! Thank you for having read the 4th chapter ! By the way last time I updated this story I did it in rush so I am afraid there are still remaining mistakes.

Oh...I am sure there are plenty mistakes here too. It was a bit hard to work on this chapter by the way.

A few explications on this universe :

Hetalia is a country ruled by the King. But to help him there are two armies : the Normal Army and the Regular Army. The Normal Army has more soldiers than the second and is under the dirct control of the King. Though th Regular Army has to follow the orders of the King, actually there are five generals who are in control of this Army . The Regular Army has the best men (and women) of the kingdom. Both terms Regular and Regalis have the latin root Rex, Regis, which means King. I should had said Regalian instead of Regalis but but finally I decided to keep the mistake.

Until the next time, answers to reviews.

**Can't touch it** and **Hetlover **: thank you for your supporting. I am glad that this little piece of story pleases you. I hope you will still like it:)


	5. Chapter 5

Have you guessed who is the creepy partner of Antonio so far ?

Uprising

Chapter 5 : Shadows.

(get out, you bloody git!)

Days came fast. Romano did recover fully from his wounds. He spent a lot of time with Belle. The young Belgian (but half dutch!) explained to him her life on a boat. She taught him what he needed to know. She was gentle and seemed enjoying his compagny. Romano had impressed her with his fire weapons. He called it « bombs » although he said to her he was not the creator of it. Actually it was Yao who created it based on the typic knowledge from his country. After the Army split his family, Romano joined the Uprising movement. Since this event, he travelled with Ivan in hope to find his brother.

Belle told him she had two brothers as well. Luke had the same mother than her but his father was born and lived in an independant city nammed Luxembourg. Belle's odler brother was nammed Lars and the both siblings had the same father. Unlike his two siblings Lars was a full blooded Dutchman. Even if Luke and Lars were not brother by blood, they acted like they were. Both boys had been raised together. And when his mother married the father of the Dutchman, Lars did accept the little boy. They were very young, the concept of brotherhood was not a problem for them. And their link became stronger when both of them got a little sister nammed Belle. Growing up, the siblings became what they called « the Benelux »

At this moment of her life, Belle said to Romano she was lucky because she could travel with her family although the rest of the Benelux travelled on the second boat, which Lars controled.

Francis got along with Antonio and from times to times they trained together . Antonio liked Francis' skill at sword.

Antonio did not train only with Francis, but he trained Romano as well whereas Francis trained Alfred and Matthew. Alfred became less sad. By his style Francis recognized Arthur's touch . But the American-born guy created another full style based on Arthur's teaching.

Francis, for the first part of living on the boat, was puzzled to see that Matthew did not fight with a sword. Matthew explained him that like Romano he could defend himself with a sword, thanks to his basic knowledge of sword but his true strenght was in archery. Arthur noticed that and thus he trained more Matthew at archery than at sword. Arthur had taught him his knowledge on medecine and plants.

Francis accepted the choices of the younger. But they were going through an era of trouble and chaos, Francis promissed to Matthew he would teach him more techniques to defend himself. Then after their shift, each day, Francis and Matthew fought.

For Matthew his new routine was work on the boat and his training. But he considered himself as a lucky man because all of his tasks could be done with Katyusha.

Arthur had more freedom than his felows because of his past life spent on ship. He was the most accustomed at it and doing his task was not a pain for him. With Antonio and Ivan he spent time in captain's cabin in order to set up strategies agaisnt the Armies. This idea came from Ivan. One day, after had seen the potential of the pirates he chose to ask their help. Of course he only gave them little details, in case of being betrayed. Being a former pirate and a legend still alive, Arthur could use his fame to gather his most loyal men. On a sheet he wrote a list of name and gave it to Antonio. Though Antonio only had two ships, he had many allied with him.

And Antonio's crew and net were not just the men on his boats but he had allies everywhere, on earth, on Hetalia's sea.

Ivan was happy. He had an access to another informal world. And if, in the worst case, pirates would not work with him, any one knew a first thing about his plan. So his plan was safe.

« In a couple, we are not always the Captain »

Travelling with Antonio would be really interesting.

And by the end of a few month, all Yao's will, would be done !

« It is hard to sleep, Ivan ? »

The Russian was surprised.

« Arthur ! »

The former pirate came.

« where Alfred, Matthew, Katyusha and I will be sent when we arrive in France ? »

« I will hide Katyusha I have barely spent a lot if time with her, I want her being safe. Her bad health does not allow her to travel a lot. And with my men I will go to the east. »

« And for us ? »

« You will be free. You are bright and your talent is interesting for the Uprising so if want to, you can travel with us. »

« Those fools of Generals have drastically increased their communication skills. »

« Hetalia is a huge country. You can find a safe place. »

The Lion looked at the Bear.

« I tried to get another « fresh» start in the deep countryside of England. And so what ? My village has been destroyed. And I don't like stay passive when I know that something is happening. I want to kick some arses too. »

His bright green eyes were almost shinning. Ivan understood from where Arthur got his nickname.

« I don't know what is happening but I want to be part of it ! »

Arthur smirked. Usually Arthur was so strict and straight, now he was a mess. His smirk was sardonic and amused . The Lion was licking his lips. Ivan could easily picture Arthur arccording to his legend. He could imagine a dangerous Arthur with a red coat, a black tricorn, his always messy hair and his surnaturel emeralds.

« If you accept to join us, it is impossible for you to change your mind. You will follow us and die for us. Got it ? »

« Someone has ruined the wedding of my brother, destroyed my town, and on top of that, they made it clear that I was an outcast now. No matter where I will go, someone will be always there to break my back. I have not ship anymore and I am one of the most tracked person in England. My choice is done. »

Ivan nodded.

He hold Arthur by his shoulder. Kikrland just needed time to recover his past abilities. But his mind was not dead.

Without warning the Englishman, Ivan kissed him. Fortunately he did not try to make out with the Englishman. Arthur was strongly blushing. Then he pushed back the Russian. Ivan was busy laughing his pants off.

« Haha ! You have made one with your mother Russia, comrade ! »

« You are mad, you bloody git ! Get out ! »

The Englishman kept on swearing without thinking he could wake all the crew up. None of the two men noticed that Alfred was here, hidden.

The young man was still thinking about his destiny.

/

**The follwing day. **

It was a noise which seemed to be coming from hell which woke with softness Alfred from his restless sleep.

The young boy stood up and on the bridge, everyone was busy.

Antonio barked orders in his mother tongue. Ivan was not here yet. Alfred noticed that the ship stopped.

« What is happening ? »

« The voyage is over. Welcome in France da. »

/

The two ships stopped by Cherbourg. Antonio came to his second boat. He had someone to see. And he knew that his life was in danger. Lars would definetly not enjoy what he would be told soon.

/

**On the beach**.

The two crews encircled Antonio. It was time for the captain to say goodbye to his men.

/

**Somewhere in a French city.**

Wearing their uniform of Regular Soldiers, four Generals were waiting for someone. The four people represented the power of the all country. Their only counterpart was actually the King but they worked to decrease his influence...

These men...

The swiss general Zwingli, the Italian general Linali, the Danish general Soren.

The tallest stood up.

« Thank for coming here, in France, for this meet about this extraordinary crisis that is shaking the Army. »

The Hetalian General Orchet.

Someone came into the room.

Orchet smiled.

We were waiting for you, General Braginski, General of the Internal Policy.

/

The boat was quick, precise and more important, efficient.

On its board, stood Frederich and his loyal second, Honda Kiku. The small Japanese man looked at his chief watching the horizon. Since the fail of England, Frederich only had given orders instead of speaking.

Like he had guessed the mission had turned into a fail. Not only there were survivors but Katyusha Arlovskaya, their main target, was still free. Frederich had could wonder why his General was so obssessed with that woman but he did nothing of that. He was a soldier, he had to follow orders.

Since this fail, Frederich remained silent in his all black clothes. His blond slicked hair did not move. And his icy blue eyes focused on sea.

He had to be positive, there was still a chance to get the rebels. The armies had a strong communication skills and their spies were very skilled. They were everywhere. Frederich had already given his orders at the french soldiers. The General Braginski had prepared their coming. Carefully. And then their ennemies would be tracked very soon.

Yes, the rebels had done a big mess in England but the Colonel did recognize Ivan. Thanks to his intervention it had been easy to force the rebels to show their face and thank of the witnesses the armies had done a few portraits . Frederich had just to give his orders to the printers. Sooner or Later the rebels would be tracked down by the all Hetalian Country.

But one of the rebels left Frederich puzzled. Frederich looked from the sea at the portrait he was holding.

On the sheet, Veneziano was coldly looking at him . But it was impossible that his loyal friend was a part of this movement. Impossible.

Kiku looked uncomfortable.

« You are allowed to speak, Kiku » Frederich, like a machine.

« Might I fight the rebels with my katana the next time we meet them ? »

Frederich's look slid until it caught Kiku's.

« May I ask why ? Until now you were involved seriously in battle. »

The small Japanese man did not answer. He knew exactly why he was doing this.

« Yao nii-chan ! » He thought.

Frederich thought about Kiku's demand. Kiku was his second for years now and he had always shown he was loyal to him . In spite of his youth the Japanse man managed to be by the side of one of the most efficient lieutenant of the Regular Army. Kiku was straight, loyal, brave. Frederich could allow him to do what he wanted to.

« You can »

The Japanese man nodded. He was about to leave his superir when someone came.

« Lieutenant Friederich, Kiku-saaan ! »

A small Italian was running toward them.

« I have noticed both of you have not come yet...vee so I have done plenty of food ! »

« Veneziano »

Kiku saw the beginning of a smile threatening his superior. Oh...maybe it was an hallucination.

* * *

><p>AN : Thank you for supporting this story. Okay I have t confess Othello Pair is my OTP. I live these guys.

I think I have finished with giving details about Hetalia construction. However I would like leave you a few informations about the characters in the story. So, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the portraits of characters involved in Uprising!

Let's us begin with,..

Profile 1 : Ivan.

NAME : Braginski, Ivan.

AGE : 28.

OCCUPATION : informal leader of one of the most mysterious group of Rebels.

PERSONALITY AND BACK GROUND : sometimes harsh, sometimes gentle and sweet, Ivan is difficult to understand. Although he is quite famous, he is not the founder of the Uprising movement and had followed Yao's orders for a whie before taking the lead of the group. Ivan has a dark past and a strong link with the armies. He seems to know personally some members of it. Ivan has relative and seems to have allies everywhere. He is quite curious about the General who had taken his name. Or...maybe he does know exactly who that person is...

I hope you've enjoyed this little biography. I am planning to do that for each chapter. See you on next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't have Hetalia's copyrights. **

**Uprising **

**Chapter six : Kiku's battle . **

**(for the sake of my brother's name...)**

**Somewhere in Hetalia. **

« Toris, wake up ! »

The lithuanian man moaned. He was in pain. All parts of his body were sore. He had bruises, he had scratches.

He tried to open his eyes. He barely saw the face of his friend. The other male was bending over him, nervous and uncomfortable. His fingers brushed Toris' shoulder and the poor Lithuanian man could not preventing a whine to escape his mouth. His friend looked at him, sorry. They did a mess of the lithuanian.

« What is it Roderich ? »

« You were sleeping for hours, I was afraid you might ... »

Roderich had been afraid that his only friend here might passed away. It had been a few month that Roderich was here. They put him in the same cell that Toris. The Austrian man suffered as well from a bad treatment. Although Roderich was in a bad shape, the way he was treated was soft compared to what they imposed to Toris. Toris told him he was inside this jail for three years and even himself did not how he was still alive. Toris was more than skinny, fragile and broken. But the Toris was still standing up. But Toris was only a man. When would he crack under the pressure ? And Roderich would be alone. And Roderich would crack under the pressure too.

A piece of tissue was used a bandage for his wounds. He looked back at Roderich.

«Is it a morsel of your clothe ? »

« Ja »

« Thank you ? »

« You will thank me later, when we are out of this place. You will prepare food for both Elisaveta and I, you will clean our house and fix my clothes ! Nowadays clothes are really expensive ! »

The lithuanian man stopped listening to his friend. He went back to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**At the same time, somewhere in Hetalia's**

The avarice was a word wich could be easily associated to Lars from the Benelux. Sometimes his brother and his sister wondered if their older brother was not a kind of monster locked in the body of a human being. Lars was a clever man and his cold inteligence mixed with his boldness gave nightmares to every person who crossed his path. His cold and icy glare could make everyone weak in its knees. All of the crew respected him and even the Captain feared him. Lars had a strong and well built body and he could create damages to any of his foes.

But it was well known fact that he could not stand Antonio. Fate led these two men to meet and since that very day an endless conflict was born. From one side there was the boiling and pasionate Spaniard and on other's side there was the cool and manipulative man from the United Provinces. On the day of their first meet, Antonio arrived in the village of Lars and his family. The Dutchman fought and while his crew enjoyed leading the assault the captain had been fighting someone who was on the same level than him. At the end of their perilous fight, after tried to rip each other's throat, the Dutchman managed to beat the Spaniard. It had been really hard for Lars but on that very moment Antonio was on the ground. Lars almost lost the control on his nerves that day and when he was about to deal once for all with Antonio, the Spaniard proposed him a deal.

That deal had changed Lars' life for ever. Surprised by the behaviour of the spaniard. On that day, Lars still wondered if the Spaniard did notice that his life had been in danger . The Dutchman thouht to his proposition. He was been promised that gold would run by his feets. And it looked like both of the men shared the same love for gold.

Lars became a buccaneer on that day. He was strong enough to beat the guts out of the spaniard if Antonio dared betraying him. And since he had to bring his siblings with him, if something bad happened to them Lars would get the balls out of Antonio.

The two pirates lived together for a few years. Belle and Luke did a well job in being part of the crew. Belle had been adopted by all of the pirates. But the general mood was bad between the Dutchman and the Spaniard. They spent all days in figting. An unhealthy relationship slowly tied the two men. And before they were aware of the situation it was too late, Lars depended on Antonio and Antionio depended on Lars. They needed the special skills of the other and thus their way to fight for domination slid from something physical to something more delicate and subtle.

Both of them pretented being drunk when they first kissed. The two men shared the same crazy sense of pride and on the morning of the following day Lars left the room of the Captain more furious than ever. His body soring as a result of their night, Antonio did think that Lars won his first battle, but for the Captain the cost of his defeat worth what was coming next. Antonio took his revenge on the afternoon when he gathered his fellows men on the deck. Antonio did annunce that he was seeing someone. In fact he shared a special relationship with one man of the crew. And Lars' name fell when it was time for the crew to discover who was the mate of Antonio. Antonio did a nice job in surprising everyone. The joyful mood grew cooler within a few seconds and everyone were shaking, praying for someone who could save Antonio's life from Lars' wrath. Against all odds, Lars did not react like everyone was expecting. He simply nodded while smoking his pipe. A bored air painted on his face.

He was bored because he knew that his sibling would harass him sooner or later.

**A few days after, somewhere not far from Cherbourg. **

The rebels were off Anatonio's boat for 5 days. Antonio came with them as soon as the rebels were on earth. So far his men had to hide themselves from potential spies and had to recruit new members. The separation had been terrible for the Spaniard and although he found that Antonio was a jerk, Arthur pitied him. The English pirate met the First mate of the spaniard. He let him tips who could help him in his task. Lars was not happy to let Antonio go but he knew and understood quiclky in which kind of situation they were. It was like a loss of opportunity. He said to the Englishman that after this mission he had to pay him for using Antonio. Belle said to Elisaveta that she heard the noise of a conjugal fight on the day Lars learnt about Antonio's mission.

Ivan and Ivan knew it would be hard to communicate for the next few month so they planned to meet at a very precise place and on a very precise date. Lars needed time to prepare and consolidate the alliances. Ivan understood how intelligent Lars was. The Russian felt relief to have this man by his side and not as an opponent. The Dutchman and the Russian man agreed on place where Lars had been informed that Ivan wuld leave a message for him. When Lars aked him how, the russian man only said he had the best messenger in the kingdom.

But Lars only care for the interest and the prize he could get from this alliance. It comforted Ivan. The buccaneer would easily get his job done. Before Antonio left his crew for the next few month, Lars stopped him. He only put his hand on Antonio's shoulder when the spaniard turned them his back. Surprised the Spanard turned to look back at the green eyed man. Lars never showed any gesture of affection, neither in front of people nor in their private moments. Then the Dutchman took possession of his lips in a hungry and passionate kiss. He ate the mouth of Antonio before leaving a confused Spaniard. It was not an affective gesture. It was another of their secret battle for dominance. After that Lars just said him to not being late and Antonio only laughed while he scratch himself on the back of his neck. Antonio was all light and smile and answered him he would be on time. Then Lars asked Ivan to not letting his toy being wasted before he went on board. Antonio whinned about being in love with an idiot.

Lars had a tiny smile on one corner of his mouth. He had blown the mind of all his crew.

Ivan was happy. He had at his disposal powerful allies on seas.

It was also on that beach that the future of Katyusha had been decided. She was too weak to fight by the side of the rebels. Ivan, in his crazy possessivness and sense of caring for his relatives, wanted that anything happened to her. Anything. But he did not have any ally in France or Germany who could take care of her while he would set up the final riots. Antonio did propose to leave Katyusha with the pirates but Ivan did not trust them enough to accept it. He decided that she was going to travel with them from here to Denmark. He thought about asking help from his other sister but his currently relationship with Natalia was too special. His only choice was to ask Northmen for letting Katyusha staying with them. Northmen had their defaults but the Nothmen Ivan knew had a very developped sense of honor. The nothern road was still very huge and he hoped she could be strong enough to stand it. Apparently Arthur and Matthew were skilled in medecine. They could help him with her health.

All of it was five days ago.

Ivan had driven the group to a place near the city of Cherbourg. The Norman landscapes offered to the rebels a lot of opportunities to hide themselves. This part of Normandy was made of small valleys, sand, cliffes. Cherbourg was a very active harbor. Ivan took advantages of this situation and decided to not act in rush thus the rebels came in the main city only on the day following their arrival on the French coasts. They managed to find a hostel in the poor district of the city. Even the most experienced soldier would not approach that area. Ivan was satisfied. For four days Ivan, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew and Katyusha stayed in their rooms and only went outside when the night had fallen. Ivan was famous and the both armies had already diffused his portray inside the Hetalian Kingdom. Romano while he was walking on the quays of Cherbourg had seen the portays of his friends. Vash Zwingli might had been really efficient when he created his units for the borders.

Francis stayed in the hostel to help for its protection. Ivan asked Elisaveta to go doing the groceries. With the arrival of the new members they needed more food and clothes. Romano visited the countryside of Cherbourg. He was looking for horses for their escape. His task was easy since Normandy was famous for its horses.

But the most useful and critical member of the rebels was Feliks. He always found how to get money when they were lacking of it. Feliks had very useful skills in cosplay and cross dressing. His strategy was to going where richmen were looking for compagny. Unfortunately for them they met Feliks.

Feliks did not consider himself as a hole or a prostitute at all. For him, only his lithuanian lover had the right to touch him and letting his hands staying on his body. Thus the Pole only stayed with his victim, ad sometimes he had to kiss him or her. And then the Pole caught his victim off guard and stole the money. Feliks had hidden blades.

Alfred was difficult to manage. He was so attached to the concept of liberty that Ivan had to « walk » him every evenings. The Russian man wanted to be the one who walked Alfred. The mind of the boy was too unpredictable. Alfred was noisy and could easily catch the attention of the soldiers and authorities.

Matthew was less difficult than his brother. He kept staying by Katyusha, Arthur or Francis' side, quiet. Katyusha, when she was out, was in compagny of Elisaveta while Antonio focused excusively on Romano. The Italian managed to make new bombs but the Spaniard had gotten so on his nerves that many times the Italian was about to explode the pirate. Ivan took advantages of those day off to decide on a new track. From Normandy, he and his fellows comrades would go across France to arrive in Alsace. Then he would stop by a certain place in Germany before going to the North. He had to see someone before visiting the Fallen Danish Lords, Christian and Mathias.

Ivan smiled to himself. The next step in his plan was one of the most dangerous. In Germany, for almost ten years there were rumors about a terrible warrior who lived in the forest. The rumors claimed the warior was somone invincible. To get that famous and mysterious warrior by his side, when the time of the final step of the Plan came, would make the difference. But little was known on that warrior. He was more famous thanks to the damages he had done to the both armies. For Ivan it worth taking the risk. The Russian had a good time and very skilled fighters by his side.

For Ivan it was almost time to go out of Cherbourg. He had helped Romano to steal horses. But within the shadows, a farmer saw them.

By the end of the first day outside Cherbourg, Ivan stopped them . It was time to rest. Francis began to cook while Elisaveta and Feliks watched the camp for an eventual group of soldiers. Romano and Antonio fought while Arthur trained his little brother. Though his two best men were guarding the forest he remained alert.

Dude he was right. He heard the sound of a crow. Then he heard the sound of rushing footsteps which were smashing branchs and brushwoods. Then Feliks and Elisaveta appeared. Breathless.

« Ivan, time to go... » he began.

« You may not move » A cold voice said.

The rebels fought back frozen shivers .

They were encircled by around ten regular soldiers. The men let someone coming in their way. That someone was too famous for the rebels and they might not want to see him again. The man was tall, well built with strong broads. His blond locks were slicked back on his skulls. His stare was a icy by the color but it seemed as hard as metal. The german wore his habitual all black clothing. But the Lieutenant Frederich from the Regular Army was not alone this time. By his side a smaller man walked. The man had asian features.

Against all odds, the man looked too familiar to Ivan

The younger soldier looked at his lieutenant. Then he took a strange looking sword. Ivan recognized it immediatly. That kind of blade.. Yao acknowledged him about it once. Yao's very little brother was leaning how to fight with it at the time the Chinese man had told him what it was. It was katana and it came from the Japanase Islands.

« Braginski Ivan-san, it is only in your death that my beloved brother could rest in peace. I am Honda Kiku and for the sake of my brother's name Wang Yao, I am ready to take your life »

Ivan took his own sword. The second after it clashed with the katana of the Japanese. Then everyone snapped and came back to reality. Elisaveta came in front of Katyusha to protect her while Francis and Arthur defended the horses. With his bombs Romano hurt three soldiers. Elisaveta managed to knock out one soldier and came to help Feliks. The Pole was not a skilled warrior when it came on hand combat. Matthew helped with his arrows, Antonio played around with his axe, laughing, Alfred was busy by fighting a soldier. Frederich did not enjoy the situation. He found the tracks of the rebels in a completly random way. Thus he was not accompagnied by many men. Now it was clear in his mind that they would lose the battle. Although his oponent were bright fighter they did not share the same level of strengh. Some seemed more fragile. One of them had his hood fallen on his back and it surprised Frederich to notice that the his was actually a woman. He looked at another rebel and one of them looked like he was weak when his weapons were not active. He came quiclky to his victim but one of the rebels guessed what was going on. The man with the axe pushed the bombman on the ground. The German mumbled. He was fighting with the Spaniard now. When the back of the rebel hit the round, he swore in a language that caught the attention of Frederich. That language was the native language of Veneziano.

Romano's hood fell while he was put on the ground. In front of the eyes of a dazed German, a perfect copy of Veneziano.

It was impossible. Frederich and Veneziano almost grew up since the arrival of the Italian in the military school. Frederich would had been told if Veneziano...

« Lost in yours dreams, _amigo_ ? »

The spaniard did take advantage of the stupefaction of the German to unbalance him with a kick in the stomach.

The Spaniard threatened the German with his axe while the Italian stood up.

«Looks like I have saved your life today! »

« Just look after this potatoes bastard »

On the ground Frederich saw how easily Ivan avoided Kiku's attacks. Then when the Bear looked bored he simply pushed Kiku away by a powerful shot. Kiku barely stood up after that. Although the Japanase man was an excellent soldier, he had not the level to fight back the Bear of Siberia. Frederich was left with no choice but one hard to take. The German quiclky stood up and then he yelled.

« RETREAT »

He looked Ivan in the eyes, swearing to meet him as soon as possible.

Kiku followed him. Two soldiers died during the battle. Others were hurt. The rebels did a massacre.

_« __Auf Wiedersehen, herr Braginski _! »

Everyone recovering slowly its breath. Actually the defeat had been close...They won by a little. Romano came to his chief.

« What is the next step ? »

« Keeping on our way »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Around 15 days later, in Paris. **

Frederich was in his room. After his new fail he met his chief at Paris. Against all odds he had not been fired . He had been congratulated for having limited their losses of the Army in front of the Bear of Siberia. They even gave him more weapons, money and men under his authority. His mission changed a bit. He only had to chase and track the rebel accross the kingdoms.

Someone knocked at his door. The deep voice of the German reasonned in the room.

« Come in »

« Doitsu, I have brought you plenty papers for you! vee~ »

It was his aid, Veneziano.

«I have already told you to call me Frederich while we are working, »

« But Doitsu is always working ! »

The Italian was about to cry. How he managed to be under his orders remained a thick mystery for the German.

« Ja... » The German read the paper. It was a report from one of their spy team. A mysterious group of travellers had been seen somewhere in Alsace. The description matched Ivan's. Apparently this group was going to the East . What was waiting for them ? Maybe they were attracted by Germany.

Frederich noticed Veneziano For once the little Italian remained silent and was waiting for his orders.

« Veneziano »

« si ? »

The blue eyed man opened his mouth but nothing went out. He had not told Veneziano about his strange meet he had done in Normandy yet . Frederich had not believed his sight. The man he saw on this day was almost a copy of Veneziano and truth to be told it was a shock for Frederich to picture Veneziano as an agressive enemy.

« How is Kiku doing ? »

« He still training . He want to take his revenge and save the honor of his brother »

Frederich said nothing. Somewhere, from within the depths of his mind he had the feeling he had a sibling too.. So far he could not remeber anything save his life with the Army. And nobody did mention him having a brother.

Frederich decided for the next strategy. Something was happening in his birthplace province.

The General Braginksy trusted him.

/

**A/N : It took me all my winter break for writting this chapter. Creamy, I hope you are enjoying your gift, friend XD !**

**I hope you are forgiving my lack of grammar and my doubtful sentences. And thank you for keeping supporting this story .**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia Axis power.

Uprising

Ivan's memories.

(Coming from nowhere, my name is Matéi of Romania )

**Yao was dead.**

_« Hey, are you sleeping Ivan ? »_

_Ivan openned his eyes, the sun was still high in the sky and a light breeze was stoking his face. He was in the middle of a welcomed nap. He felt good. In front of him there were Sunflowers fields everywhere. Someone a lot smaller but a lot more graceful was resting beside him. _

_« Yao »_

_The Chinese man answered him by a bright smile. _

_« Come on Ivan ! We can not stay here. I have to feed a kid you remember ? Have you already forgotten about my brother Kiku ? My, my poor little brother must be starving by now... You know that I do not like picturing him with an empty belly. »_

_« But, I prefer when Yao Yao makes one with Vanya ! » Ivan answered while he trapped Yao in an iron grip. _

_The Chinese man rolled his eyes. _

Change of place.

**Yao was dead**

_Yao struck the wooden table by his fists. _

_« The Regalis Army is rising the taxes ! We can not allowing that ! » _

_The Russian man looked in his eyes. _

_Yao ignored him and kept talking. _

_«How can they carry on breaking the laws ! People are suffering from hunger while the Soldiers are busy to rob our lands. They start to encircle us and soon we will end under their yoke ! Nobless is pushed aside the power and Provinces are losing their autonomy. Spies are everywhere, and the King is earning more and more powers ! » _

_« What does Yao Yao want to ? I can not going against my duties » _

_Yao's glare freeze Ivan. Since that day, Ivan became a part of the Uprising Movement. _

**Yao was dead. **

_Yao and Ivan were sleeping in the same bed. The head of Yao rested on the shoulder of Ivan. Ivan stroked the silk which made Yao's hair. Although Yao was older than him by ten years, Ivan still stayed amazed by his beauty, his strengt, his wisedom. Yao openned an eye. _

_« Yao Yao »_

_« Yes Ivan »_

_« Have you decided on the method to change this world? » _

_« Patience Ivan... I am planting the seeds of a new order. I have a dream. » _

_Dust was flying. Screams, battle, blood . Ivan saw, powerless, what was happening. _

_His friends, his former friends prevented him from going further. On his knees, Ivan could dot nothing but contemplatng what would happen soon. His eyes cried for him. His eyes cried his fear. _

_He read on the lips of a Lieutenant the fatal order. The crossed lips moved. _

_A lance stabbed Yao. The silk would never stroke Ivan's fingers anymore. _

_« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO »_

**Thus Yao died. **

Ivan woke up. This dream was still haunting him 8 years after Yao died.

**Somewhere in Alsace. **

The travel from Normandy to Alsace went quite well. Francis drove his friends accross his province. Every time they needed to talk or to be in contact with people it was Francis who did the job. Though the Hetalian language was the common language for all the provinces, Ivan thought it was wise to not rise any suspicion from the local people. They travelled from forest to forest, in the deep countryside of France. They came to small towns too. But the unhabitants were not stupid and some of them guessed what was going on. Even the small villages got informations easily. The Normal Army gave the piece of information to the local heralds who went from village to village to yell the news. They gave also the _Hetalia's News_. Thanks tot the invention of the printer it was a lot easier for the King to control his people. Reading was taught to every hetalian citizen. It was mandatory. When, at the very beginning of his reign the King tried to impose this law the Noblemen yelled for the waste of money and time. A couple of decades after the Kind got a huge instrument in order to control the mind of his people. Only the informations controlled and allowed by his special services could be published and annunced. Be they from Hungary or Greece people would believe in the King.

Naturaly a couple of villagers did recognize Ivan, Arthur or Alfred but all of them let the rebel go through their lands. In silent.

Then, the rebels keep on going further into the French forest. One day, Feliks did stop his horse.

It took everyone by surprise. Ivan turned to see the Pole. The Blonde launched one of his blade to a bush. Elisaveta wondered if her friend did go crazy.

« What happen Feliks ? »

The Blonde said nothing for a while before talking to the bush.

« Ok, I know like you are totally following us for a while »

A sardonic laugh burst around them.

« Oh ! Please, why now ? » Whinned Elisaveta.

A young guy came toward the rebels. He looked like happy-go-lucky. He was a strawebrry blonde, red eyed guy. The guy wore all black and red clothes. A huge smirk was plastred on his face. His smile showed to everyone his two little sharp teeth.

« Happy to see you Ivan ! »

Ivan went to greet the newcomer.

« You are here to become one with mother Russia, comrade Matei, da ? »

The red eyed man fought back a shiver before being constricted into a bear hug.

« Ahhh ! Yes I am happy to see you again ! »

The Russian man freed his friend.

« But what are you doing here ? We had to meet in Germany ! »

« I have been in Switerland and … I have met a cute guy there. » He said with a wolfish smile « I was on my way to Germany when I found out some interesting tracks. It did not take me long to make the connexion between your escape from England. You guys are not very discreet you know ? The number of horses matched with the number of people chased. Geez, three days after you went off England, every soul of the Continent knew about you »

Matthew came closer to Elisaveta.

« Miss Elisaveta, who is this man ? »

« A pain in the neck » The hungarian woman wanted to say he was a pain in the neck but the stranger talked before her.

« Hum some of you do not seem to know me. What a shame. I am your maid, Matei, from Romania. »

The Romanian coughed a bit seeing the face of Elisaveta and Matthew.

« hum better to ignore the maid part »

The Romanian gave back the blade to Feliks.

« By the way, nice shot Feliks »He congratuled the Pole before winked at him. « Ivan, I am starving so hurry up everyone, let us find a nice hostel where I can eat like if there will be not a tomorrow ! »

Matei showed his back to everyone.

« Elisaveta, darling, please do not wince, I am glad to see you again too »

Feliks laughed hard while he helped Matei to sit behind him. Arthur found the new guy quite amusing.

The Hungarian woman swore to kill the Romanian with her shield when they all would not need him anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Strasbourg.

After a long travel Ivan allowed his men to rest in a hostel for a night. His sister needed to recover a bit of her health. Ivan sent Feliks and Matei to look for a safe hostel. The two men had a very strong personality and very special skills. They were bright. They found a nice hostel in Strasbourg. Finally the Romanian got a horse. Katyusha looked like the trip had be given reason to her. She really needed to spend a night in a quiet place. Although she looked still very tired, her body began to recover its health. She ate a little more, and she resisted tp the harsh life she was submitted to. But now, they wre about to go in a very dangerous place, certainly one of the most dangerous place in the all Hetalian Continent. A territory carefuly avoided by any Frenchman or German. An entire part of the Schwarwald was void of any sign of civilisation. It was wild, it was the territory of the QuickSilver Hunter.

Someone came into the room . Ivan turned to look back at Matei. Matei, Feliks and Ivan shared their room. Matei was one of the closest friend of Ivan. When Ivan lost all his rights as a soldier, Matei did not hesitate and followed him. The Romanian had even saved his life. Morever, the Regular Army took him someone as well.

'Ivan, I have news about the Regalis Generals »

The russian raised an eyebrow but waited for the Romanian to talk. Matei gave him what looked like an official letter.

« It is ! » His eyes lighten.

Matei smirked.

« Yes, it is. This map shows all the Hetalian jails. Toris must be within one of them. We just need to determin which one. Some weird things are occuring in the world of Justice. »

« You should be more patient my friend. The Noblemen themselves began to be impatient. They only wait for us to say « go ! » and then they would get back their fallen powers. Then they will poison each other and everyone will become one with me »

Matei fought back a thrill. He could see a dark purple aura around his friend. The Russian focused on his friend.

« But how did you manage to get this document ? »

« It is a very fun story in fact »

Matei could almost sniff the smell of powder. But the Romanian smiled at the thought of his little foe.

« We will meet again, Blondie ! » He said to the Swiss befor escaping.

Les yeux couleurs menthe l'auraient foudroyé s'ils en avaient le pouvoir.

The Romanian would had died if a mentle glare had the power to kill.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**On the following day, In the Black Forest (or the Schwarwald for more intimacy)**

Ivan woke his fellows very early on the morning. Strasbourg was located by german border so they just needed to be outside the city and they were in the Black Forest.

It was on the middle of the morning that Ivan knew they had arrived on the territory of the scaring Quicksilver Hunter. Twelve years ago an outcast came into these woods and chased any soul who were going by. He had claimed this part of the Forest as his. The Governement sent soldiers but on all the soldiers who came only a few survived. A implacable death took them. Evn the most experienced soldiers perished at the mission. The survivors talked about a man who was wearing all hoody maroon mask and mantle. A few of them saw his eyes and they described it as burning hollow. He was very good at sword but he was the best at archery. The three Provinces of Germany, Switzerland and France had to work together in order to track down this mysterious man.

For years now, no one come on these lands. Rumors said he was an ancient soldier who became crazy and chose to live in the woods. Other said he was ghost who only wanted the take his revenge on the humans. Ivan heard about it when himself was a soldier. A young and bright Colonel disappeared without saying a thing to anyone. He was known for having arguments over his chief. A few weeks later new reports focused on the Black Forest.

After an hour of walking nothing happened but still everyone remained on its guards.

« Watch out Ivan ! »

Matei prevented Ivan from going further. He put his had close to Ivan's and showed him some thin threads. Then Ivan noticed the danger. There was a mechanical trap. IF he had come closer he would had died. Ivan, Matei and Feliks gave their horses to their friend and managed to find a safe path. They could hear birds singing and the watr running out. But they were very careful and alert. They needed to concetrate on what would happen.

They needed to find him before the twilight. If not, it was HIM who would find them. He was the Quicksilver Hunter. A legendary spirit coming from children's nightmares.

After a long and angsty moment of walking into the wood, Ivan stopped. There was a dark track, with more trees and bushes. Romano walked onto first.

Something fell by Ivan's feet. The Russian looked at it and saw a crossbow bolt. The another one come toward him, avoiding his cheek by a very little.

A shot of arrows flew toward them. How was it possible to be that fast ?

Elisaveta took her shield and protected Feliks. Ivan protected his sister. Without saying a word Francis and Arthur let their argument aside to protect their family. For once serious, Matei focused on what would happen next. Romano and Antonio were back to back. From where did the arrows come ? The mysterious man was sadist enough to let them dance ?

Too late.

A new shot of arrows twisted the air. The arrows sticked Arthur and Francis to the trees, so everyone, except of Ivan, was.

Fortunately, only their clothes were targeted. But no one could move a finger.

Ivan was fed up. The Russian man yelled, surprising his allies.

« Stop it, right now, Quicksilver Hunter. We all now you are here, so come here ! »

A laugh bursts into the woods.

« Kesesese ».

Everyone turned toward the stranger Arthur noticed that the man had been unnoticeable until now with his color-nut combinaison. The rebels could only see his red eyes. His gloved hands hold a bow. The man was ready to shot.

A/N :

Last time I've forgotten to put character's profile, please accept my apologises. I'll fix it as soon as it is possible but taking of character profile :

I decided to not make any character profile on this chapter because when I started to write the chapter it was on the January 7th. A terrible attack on Paris occured and 12 Frenchmen died on this day. No all of them were journalists but it shocked more than one country that some people attack directly on the freedom principles.

My stories, not only this one, are on liberty in its largest sense I did not picture myself to not leave a few words for the victims.

**For Charlie, and for The Freedom, we have to keep our right to express ourselves. **


End file.
